flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wacky Ballz 2
Wacky Ballz 2 is a physics platformer game developed by Oneslyfox. It is the sequel to Wacky Ballz. Links The game can be found here: * Armorgames.com Controls * Left/Right: Move left/right * Up: Jump, Use special ability (Certain balls only) * Down: Use special ability (Certain balls only) * Space Bar: Swap balls Gameplay Unlike its predecessor, Wacky Ballz 2 features much more elaborately designed levels packed with obstacles and hazards. The game features 25 levels that cycle between five different environments. All of them are vertically oriented, and most are auto-scrollers. The main goal in each level is to reach the finish pad at the end of the level. Each level also four stars and a lot of coins (collecting all coins in a level earns you a fifth star). Collecting these stars is essential, as gathering enough stars gives you access to more balls with their own unique abilities to help you traverse the levels more easily. Unlocking balls in this fashion gives you the freedom to choose them whenever you reach a spot to select a ball, as opposed to being restricted to only having access to certain balls in certain levels. When playing a level, you can have two balls in play at a time; one ball is out in the level while the other one sits in your inventory. If you have two balls, you can switch between them at any time by pressing the Space Bar. If a ball gets destroyed by a hazard, the ball in your inventory will come out into play. However, your ball gets destroyed and there is no ball in your inventory, you'll lose a life and have to restart the level (unfortunately, this game has no checkpoint system for some reason). You will also lose a life if your ball goes offscreen or you fail to finish the level before the time limit expires. Level Environments * Tropical Resort: The most basic environment. Contains simple obstacles and hazards. Levels 1, 6, 11, 16, and 21 are in this environment. * North Pole: A slightly more complex environment. Features more elaborate platforming challenges, and slopes are prominent. Levels 2, 7, 12, 17, and 22 are in this environment. * Deep Sea: Takes place underwater; balls have to swim instead of moving normally. Levels 3, 8, 13, 18, and 23 are in this environment. * Space Station: Contains lots of platforming challenges and gravity-warping obstacles. Lasers are a prominent hazard here. Levels 4, 9, 14, 19, and 24 are in this environment. * Magma Fortress: Contains lots of dangerous hazards, especially spikes. Levels 5, 10, 15, 20, and 25 are in this environment. Balls * Striped Ball: Available in the Character Select menu from the start of the game. Is able to do a super jump by holding the Down key when it's on the ground. * Smiley Ball: Unlocked in the Character Select menu after collecting 15 stars. Can double jump. * 8 Ball: Unlocked in the Character Select menu after collecting 30 stars. Can double jump, and jumps higher than the other balls. * Swirly Ball: Unlocked in the Character Select menu after collecting 50 stars. Can double jump, doesn't sink in water and can swim in any direction effortlessly. and can bounce off of spikes by pressing the Down key while it's in the air. * Sparkly Ball: Unlocked in the Character Select menu after collecting 75 stars. Can fly upwards for a few seconds by holding the Up key while it's in the air. * Spiky Ball: Unlocked in the Character Select menu after collecting 100 stars. Can climb on walls and ceilings. Level Elements * Spinning Platform: A blue platform that spins. Some perpetually spin slowly, and others occasionally spin really quickly. * Floating Platform: A green platform that moves back and forth or up and down. * Crumbling Platform: A yellow platform that breaks a few seconds after your ball touches it. * Sinking Platform: A red platform that moves downward as long as your ball is touching it. * Bouncy Balloon: A big purple balloon that acts as a trampoline. * Bursty Balloon: A big red balloon that disappears after you bounce on it once. * Barrel Cannon: Instantly launches you in the direction it's facing when you enter it. * Twisty Barrel: A Barrel Cannon that lets you control which direction it faces using the Left and Right keys when you enter it. Press Up to launch. * Shifty Barrel: A Barrel Cannon that constantly changes the direction it's facing. Press Up to launch after entering it. * Spike: Destroys your ball on contact. * Sea Mine: Destroys your ball on contact. Can be stationary or moving back and forth. Only found in Deep Sea levels. * Speed Booster: Makes your ball move much faster when you touch it. Only found in Space Station levels. * Gravity Beam: A beam of light that lifts your ball in the direction it's facing. Only found in Space Station levels. * Red Laser: Destroys your ball on contact. Some stay active all the time, others turn off and on. Only found in Space Station levels. * Purple Laser: Reverses gravity when you touch it. Only found in Space Station levels. * Crusher: Destroys your ball if you get crushed by it. Only found in Magma Fortress levels. Category:Armor Games Category:Platformers